


Devoirs

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: Gay Teenagers, Geeks, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faire ses devoirs, c'est important, même quand on a toutes sortes de distractions extérieures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sofi Cerise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sofi+Cerise).



> Hello tout le monde,
> 
> Journée postage massif de minifics. La semaine dernière j'ai participé à un échange de fics sur Linjournal, je poste donc tout d'un coup. Pour celle-ci le kink/prompt était : Geeks. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que du TimKon…
> 
> Enjoy

Tim Drake était en train de lire ses mails sur son portable, allongé sur un coussin en plein soleil et la tête posée sur la cuisse de son petit ami. Il était parfaitement bien, le volet cachait juste assez le soleil de Californie pour qu'il ne l'ai pas dans les yeux, la bibliothèque était silencieuse et quasi déserte, surtout le coin "détente" qu'il aimait envahir avec Kon quand ce dernier avait des devoirs à faire.

Evidemment, il le savait, Conner aurait sans doute préféré profiter de leur unique après-midi de détente depuis un moment ailleurs qu'à la bibliothèque à rédiger une dissertation, mais un des inconvénients majeurs à sortir avec Tim Drake était qu'il favorisait le travail à l'école avant un après-midi d'éclate en ville avec son petit copain. Et ce même si le dit petit copain était un super-héros, ce qui reléguait le travail d'école après "sauver le monde".

En l'instance, Conner était assis en tailleur, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux, à côté de la tête de Tim qu'il gratouillait de temps à autre pour se détendre. Tim qui n'aurait pas pu imaginer meilleure après-midi, bercée par le cliquetis des touches du pc et drogué par le parfum et les caresses de son amoureux.

Alors qu'il coupait le son sur son Angry birds histoire de ne pas déconcentrer Conner qui pour une fois bossait sans soupirer, visiblement convaincu que plus vite il aurait fini, plus il pourrait profiter du reste de l'après-midi avec Tim, un groupe de quatre jeunes de leur âge débarqua dans la salle en riant bruyamment, s'attirant un "chuuuuut" provenant de l'autre côté de la salle, depuis le guichet où la bibliothécaire collait des étiquettes.

Tim retint le long soupir exaspéré qui menaçait de sortir alors que les yeux du chef de groupe se posaient sur eux. Evidemment, ils avaient beau être à San Francisco, ils avaient beau être des super-héros, deux ados à la bibliothèque s'attiraient déjà les moqueries, alors deux ados mâles à la bibliothèque en train de se faire des câlins, c'était la porte ouverte à tout. Le jeune homme les suivit des yeux, comptant les secondes avant qu'ils ne se fassent insulter. Si ce n'était que ça tout allait bien. De toute façon vu les dégaines des types, ils n'allaient pas rester longtemps ici.

Conner n'avait pas bougé, toujours concentré sur sa dissertation, jetant un œil de temps en temps aux livres qui étaient ouverts à ses côtés, ses yeux immensément bleus cachés par sa paire de lunettes à double foyer. Il était courbé sur son ordinateur, les épaules voutées dans sa chemise à carreaux un peu trop grande, même quand les lourds s'installèrent près d'eux avec un "allez les pédales on se pousse", il ne bougea pas d'une oreille.

Tim était toujours concentré sur son portable, occultant les coups de coudes et de pieds qu'il se prenait "par hasard". Le cliquetis des touches s'était accéléré, et Kon finit par cliquer sur la touche sauvegarde d'un air légèrement triomphant. Son regard croisa celui de Tim alors qu'il fermait son ordinateur et se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, sous les "wouhou" des autres.

Tim poussa cette fois ci un soupir et se redressa, lissa ses vêtements et se leva, Conner à sa suite.

"Oh bah vous nous quittez déjà les filles?"

Kon se retourna à nouveau vers eux, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

"Nan… vous venez avec nous."


End file.
